All the Kings Horses: Side Story: The Preakness
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: A Side Story to All the King's Horses: The race for the Blackeyed Susans.


Title: Preakness  
Author: Stephen Ratliff  
Rating: [G]  
Series: TNG, Marrissa Stories, Triple Crown Trilogy  
Codes: none  
Part: NEW 1/1  
  
Welcome to Pimlico on the this third week in May. I'm Don McKay.   
The day dawned with a rain shower but around noon, the sun came out  
here in Baltimore. But the track is still muddy. Those conditions do  
not favor the Derby winner, Lady Stargazer. That has made Warp Speed,  
who finished second in the Derby the favorite.   
Of the ten horses that started the Derby, only six are here at  
Pimlico. Quarterdeck Breed follows it's older brother, Vulcan's Glory  
to the Preakness. It was a year ago that Vulcan's Glory narrowly lost  
to Insignia from Stargazer Stables. Vulcan's Glory beat Insignia by a  
length at the Belmont Stakes.  
Both Stargazer Stables entries are here. Warp Speed is favored  
here, due to the muddy track. Two of his four wins were on muddy  
grounds. Lady Stargazer is the crowd favorite. Her jockey, Isabelle  
Boucher remains the only female jockey in the field, just as Lady is  
the only filly.   
The Klingon entry, Code of Honor, returns Korrath to his sixth  
straight Preakness. Perhaps today will be his first win.  
Romulan Dawn is here off a third place finish in the Derby.   
Kirk's Bane also made it to the Preakness.   
Seven horses that didn't run the Kentucky Derby join the field.   
InseQurity is a odd name for a horse, but the entry from Only Human  
Farms has four wins in eight starts. Strike Zone is a horse which  
bears watching, expect it to stay close and move in after the finial  
turn. Federal Express joins the field, despite never have won a race.  
Otterskin comes from Europe with an impressive run of four straight  
wins, but all of them were on turf.   
Locomotive has never raced greater than a mile, but known for  
coming on strong at the end. Eye of the Storm is a wet track  
specialist. He should do well here. Apollo's Chariot rounds out the  
field.  
  
But It's not just the horses on the stage. The owners, trainers,  
and jockeys also have stories to tell. At the Derby you heard about  
Stargazer Stables' two rookie jockeys, today it's time for the trainer  
to be at center stage. For the past three years, trainer Mikey White  
has trained the winner of this race. With two front running horses,  
he looks to become the first trainer to have four straight Preakness  
wins.  
  
Mikey White was born in 2301 in the little town of Galax Virginia  
Earth. His family often attended races at nearby tracks, but at the  
time, Mikey wasn't really interested. After a year's internship at  
Calumet Farms, young Michael White entered Star Fleet Academy,  
majoring in Engineering. He swiftly rose though the ranks to become  
Chief Engineer on the Stargazer. However, life in Star Fleet was to  
end in 2345, after more than 20 years of service. An accident left  
him unable to continue his duties.   
His ship mates, having heard many stories about life in the horse  
business, decided that their soon to depart Chief Engineer needed a  
new career as a horse trainer. So Stargazer Stables was born.   
Captain Picard purchased some land near his boyhood home, and during a  
month layover at Earth, the crew built by hand all of the necessary  
buildings. It took a decade before Mikey had horses he thought could  
win. Since then his horses have proved Mikey White's worth as a  
trainer. It has been eleven years he went without a win in a major  
race. It's been five since he has gone without Triple Crown win.   
Today he brings Lady Stargazer with Isabelle Boucher aboard and Warp  
Speed with Rene Picard aboard. Will he extend his Preakness winning  
streak?  
  
Today the Klingon Emperor, Kah'less, will be watching his horse,  
Code of Honor. While the Klingon Empire has fielded an entry every  
year, they've never won. This year, the entry is listed as been the  
Emperor's own entry. Emperor Kah'less the second became the first  
Klingon Emperor in over a hundred years last year. Since then, he's  
become the spiritual center of the Empire. Perhaps his prescience  
will lend Code of Honor the spirit necessary to win.  
  
Among the Jockeys today are the Macedon twins, Joe and Jay.   
Fortunately they'll be wearing different silks today, so we will be  
able to tell them apart.  
  
We'll recap our field, with the current odds.  
  
In the first post position is the Derby winner, Lady Stargazer.   
She's never won from the post position, or on a muddy track, like  
today's. Riding her for Stargazer Stables is Isabelle Boucher, as an  
entry with Warp Speed, her odds are 4-1.  
The second post holds InseQuirty from Only Human Farms. Jockey  
Roger Alara wearing the white and crimson silks, will ride her. He's  
part of the field at 60-1.  
Warp Speed will start from third Post. Rene Picard will ride her  
for Stargazer Stables.  
Post four will be Strike Zone ridden by Peter David in the blue  
with kangaroo icon silks. Strike Zone is also a member of the mutual  
field.  
In fifth post, Federal Express from Kendel Farms will be ridden  
by the veteran jockey, Ryan James in red, white, and blue silks.   
Express is another member of the field.  
Post six will hold Otterskin, ridden by Joe Macedon. He'll be  
wearing the brown and red silks of Talking Stick Stables. Otterskin  
is part of the field as well.  
Quarterdeck Breed will start from Post seven. Jockey Sirvok wear  
the black silks with the old gold Star Fleet insignia. Quarterdeck is  
at 8-1.  
In Post eight is Locomotive ridden by Timothy Epperly. He'll  
wear the blue and green of Chesapeake. His odds are at 9-1.  
Post nine is Code of Honor. Korrath rides him in the silver with  
red and orange Klingon insignia for Emperor Kah'less. He's at 8-1.  
Eye of the Storm starts in Post ten. Jay Macedon rides the PSU  
entry in their black and white striped silks. Storm is a member of  
the mutual field now at 62-1.  
Romulan Dawn, who was third at the Derby, is in the eleventh  
Post. Neale Davidson rides him in the green and silver of Silicon  
Stables. He is at 6-1.  
Apollo's Chariot will fill the twelfth Post. The blue and white  
of Grecian Stables will be worn by John Clark.   
In the thirteenth Post will be Kirk's Bane from Styles Stables.   
Mark Green will wear black and white silks. Both Apollo and Kirk's  
Bane are part of the field, which has dropped to 65-1.  
  
It's ten minutes till post time here at Pimlico. Ten minutes  
until Lady Stargazer tries to win the second race in her bid to become  
the first filly to win the Triple Crown. The Preakness was in its  
second century before a filly won it. Only five have won it since.   
Will Lady Stargazer become the seventh? Will she become the only  
filly to win both the Preakness and the Derby? Will another horse end  
the hopes for a Triple Crown winner this year? It will take less than  
two minutes to find out once the gatess open.  
  
Before the horses are called to post, let's take a look back at  
the Kentucky Derby, two weeks ago. Ten horses started the race. Those  
ten horses ran the most exciting race that has been seen at Churchill  
Downs in decades. Warp Speed took the early lead at a fast pace. As  
he lead the pack, Lady Stargazer started back in fifth at the quarter  
pole. But by the time she reached the end of the backstretch, she was  
even with Warp Speed. When they came down to the wire, no one could  
tell who won. The photo light was in use for the first time in the  
Derby this century. For Warp Speed and Lady Stargazer, this was the  
normal course of events. In their eight races previous to the Derby,  
five were photo finishes.  
  
At the Kentucky Derby, they race for red roses. Here at the  
Preakness, they race for black-eyed susans. Back in the early days of  
the race, they had to paint to daisies. Today however, we have a  
wonderful woven carpet of black-eyed susans for our winner. Now  
playing Maryland, My Maryland, the Star Fleet Academy Gee Club.  
  
The horses are making their way across the turf coarse toward the  
gate. Let's go though that run down as they are loaded up. Lady  
Stargazer is by the rail. InseQuirty is in the two hole. Warp Speed  
is in the third post. Strike Zone is guided into the fourth position.   
Federal Express takes the fifth gate. Otterskin goes into the six  
hole. Quarterdeck Breed glides into the seventh gate. Locomotive  
rears up before entering the eight position. Code of Honor is in the  
ninth gate. Eye of the Storm fits in the ten hole. Romulan Dawn  
takes the eleventh gate. Apollo's Chariot hesitates before taking the  
twelfth position. And Kirk's Bane is pulled into the thirteen hole.  
  
All the horses are loaded ... and they're off. Once again, Warp  
Speed leads them out of the gate. Kirk's Bane, makes a surprise move,  
pulling in front of Otterskin, Eye, Apollo and Locomotive. Code of  
Honor is even with Warp Speed, with Lady Stargazer, InsecQuirty, and  
Federal Express right behind. Quarterdeck Breed is now battling with  
Kirk's Bane as they head into the turn. Kirk's Bane who stumbles,  
Kirk's Bane has fallen, Otterskin tries to avoid, but falls as well,  
the rest of the field tries to avoid. Only the front six are clear,  
as they now head down the backstretch. Warp Speed leads with Lady  
Stargazer coming along side. Code of Honor now fights Romulan Dawn  
and InsecQuity. Federal Express has faded. As they enter the turn,  
Warp and Lady are battling it out. Lady appears to have it, now Warp,  
back and forth they trade the lead. Code of Honor pulls out ahead  
from Romulan Dawn and Locomotive, but Warp and Lady have put two  
lengths on the remnants of the field. Down the stretch they come,  
Lady Stargazer and Warp Speed are neck and neck as they run to the  
finish line. It looks like it's going to be another photo finish. As  
they cross the wire, I can't tell who won. The judges have signaled  
the second photo finish in Lady Stargazer's bid for the triple crown.   
Code of Honor comes across the line third back two lengths. Romulan  
Dawn takes fourth, back three. InseQuirty, fifth, three and a half  
back, Federal Express completes our finishing field.  
Lady and Warp slow down to avoid the mess that has developed in  
the first turn. Seven horses are down. Kirk's Bane started it, with  
his stumble then fall, and the rest ran right into the mess.   
Otterskin is down. Apollo's Chariot has at least one broken leg. Eye  
of the Storm is trapped beneath the rail, I don't see how he got  
there. Strike Zone is still standing, but is limping off the field.   
Locomotive apparently has had the luck of the field. He's making his  
way around the track at a slow pace. He managed to pull up and avoid  
the mess, but was out of the race.  
The race time was 1:52.2. A record for who ever the winner was.   
Let's take a look at that finish... It appears to be Lady Stargazer,  
once again. The two Stargazer Stables entries are pacing a cool-down  
lap on the turf course. The Official light goes up, signaling Lady  
Stargazer as winner. Warp Speed places, with Code of Honor showing.   
The exacta of 1-3 pays 5.50. The trifecta of 1-3-9 pays 9.90. The  
win pays 4.90.  
Charity Cavet has the third place jockey, Korrath, who rode Code  
of Honor.  
  
"Korrath, you rode Code of Honor to a strong showing today in the  
Preakness, what did you think of the race?" Charity asked.  
"It was a hard race. Warp Speed set a fast pace, and by the time  
Lady Stargazer pulled along side him, all the rest of us could do was  
to fight it out for third," Korrath said. "I don't know where  
Stargazer Stables got those horses, but I'm glad I don't have to race  
them all day. And those two new jockeys of Mikey's are honorable  
competitors. It was an honor to just be in a race with both the  
jockeys and the horses."  
"What about the problem in the first turn?" Charity asked.  
"I don't know what happened," Korrath said. "One moment Kirk's  
Bane is to my outside, the next, he's gone."  
"Back to you Don."  
  
Lady Stargazer has made her way to the winner's circle, and is  
draped with black-eyed susans. Here is Governor Charlie Rankin of the  
State of Maryland to present the trophy. Our Gene Humpries is there.   
  
"It is my honor to present this trophy to the owners, Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Marrissa Picard, represented by Rene  
Picard; the trainer, Michael White; and the jockey Isabelle Boucher.   
It was a great race marred by a tragedy, but still we saw an  
magnificent race from Lady Stargazer."  
"On behalf of my uncle Jean-Luc, and my cousin Marrissa, our  
trainer Mikey White, and Isabelle, I accept this trophy," Rene said.  
"Rene, you rode Warp Speed today, what was the race today like?"  
Gene asked.  
"Well from my point of view, I didn't really see anything," Rene  
said. "I was basically racing first Code of Honor and then Lady  
Stargazer. Now Isabelle may be able to tell you more."  
"Isabelle, you took Lady Stargazer through traffic to win," Gene  
asked. "How was the race from your view point?"  
"Well, I got behind Warp Speed from the beginning," Isabelle  
said. "Lady doesn't make the best start. InsecQuity and Federal were  
on my outside. When Code of Honor started to fall back, I went unto  
the gap he made. Then it was Warp verse Lady all the way. When I  
looked up after the finish and saw the mess in the first turn, I was  
shocked. I didn't think one sick horse could cause that much  
trouble."  
"Did you say sick horse?" Gene said.  
"Kirk's Bane did not look in the best of health when I saw him in  
the post parade," Isabelle said. "He should not have raced. Mikey  
didn't believe me though."  
"I'd say you're a good judge of horses," Gene said. "How does it  
feel to win the Preakness and have a chance at winning the Triple  
Crown."  
"Well, I'm not counting on it yet," Isabelle said. "Although  
Rene is buying me dinner again tonight... and I'd like to get a nice  
dinner at the Waldorf in New York in three weeks."  
"I assume that's a hint," Rene said.  
"Good assumption," Isabelle replied.  
"Mikey, this is your forth straight Preakness win," Gene said.   
"Do you think you can finally win all three in the same year."  
"I'm not sure," Mikey said. "Lots of good horses were taken out  
by Kirk's Bane, but there is still Code of Honor and Quarterdeck  
Breed. None of the horses have raced a mile and a half before.   
However, I believe that I will have a horse win the Belmont Stakes ...  
and like I said at Churchill Downs ... I don't know which."  
  
Well that ends our day here at Pimlico. As we leave you with  
images of Today's run for the black-eyed susans, the 499th run of the  
Preakness. Lady Stargazer is on her way to the Belmont Stakes, as for  
the second year running we have a chance for a Triple Crown winner.   
Will Lady Stargazer win the award that hasn't been given out in  
thirteen years? We'll find out in Elmont New York when the Belmont  
Stakes are run. We'll see you there. For Federation Broadcast  
Network Sports, I'm Don McKay. I'll see you at the Belmont Stakes.  



End file.
